Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S.
is the first story in the third episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 21, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 are visiting at a secret island of bullies run by Jerry Rassic. Synopsis Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 visit Bully Island, a bully habitat owned by Jerry Rassic (an obvious parody of Jurassic Park). Numbuh 2 is interested in the scientific aspect of it, while Numbuh 4 is only in it to see the different types of bullies on the island. After seeing a 'teasing time' (similar to feeding time, but instead kid crash dummies are set on swings and Spitballasaurises come and shot spitballs at them), Numbuh 2 asks Jerry anxiously if he's ever worried about his own safety, being surrounded by bullies all the time. Jerry replies that Bully Island is perfectly safe, and the bullies are in cages that keep them away from him and his sister Eliza, who also lives on the island. While showing Numbuhs 2 and 4 the main tower, an alarm goes off and Jerry informs them something is happening at another tower on the other side of the island, the same one Eliza is currently in. He hands them a gun that 'projects a hologram of the school principal' to ward off bullies, and Numbuhs 2 and 4 leave with his jeep to rescue his sister. When they eventually get to the tower, they find Eliza hiding in the corner. Further inspection reveals it's not Eliza, but merely another crash dummy. On the digital map Jerry gave the two of them, he informs them that he had lured them into a trap in order to get revenge on Numbuh 4. Back in the first grade, Jerry had been sitting near one end of a teeter-totter, and Numbuh 4 jumped on the other end of it, causing Jerry's underwear to snag on the end nearest him and give him an ultra wedgie. According to him, doctors had spent hours trying to remove the underwear from him, but couldn't, leaving Jerry with a permanent wedgie. He wants revenge on Numbuh 4, and his only regret was that Numbuh 2 had gotten involved, saying, "I'm so sorry Hoagie. We could have been friends. But you should know better than to hang out with a bully!" As Numbuhs 2 and 4 try to escape, they are followed by numerous bullies shown earlier during their tour. Numbuh 4 tries to hold them off with the gun Jerry supplied them with, but it turns out to be a toy gun that pops out a piece of paper reading "KICK ME" (similar to many other cartoon fake guns) when he pulls the trigger. At one point, they come face-to-face with a Wedgiesaurus Rex (which all the others of the species have been sent to permanent detention). Numbuh 4 tells Numbuh 2 not to move, because they respond to movement. After standing still for a moment, the bully believes they are no longer there and walks away; Numbuh 2 lets out a sigh of relief, to which the bully returns. Numbuh 2 makes a run for it, leaving Numbuh 4 at the mercy of the bully, who gives him multiple wedgies (all of which Numbuh 4 can name; the Around-The-World wedgie, the Texas wedgie, the yo-yo wedgie, etc.). While running through the jungle on the island, Numbuh 2 finds a sheet of unfinished math homework on the ground. With it, he races back to Numbuh 4 and shows the paper to the bully, saying, "Hey, Wedgiesaurus Rex! I did your homework for you!" The bully drops Numbuh 4 and takes the homework from Numbuh 2. Just when it seems like they're off the hook, Jerry cuts in and yells at the bully to attack. All of the bullies on the island proceed to the clearing they are in, and close in on Numbuhs 2 and 4. They eventually get back to their ship to find Jerry on board, attempting to leave the island. They push him off and he falls back to the clearing, where the bullies surround him. As the ship leaves Bully Island, the bullies (especially the Wedgiesaurus Rex) are really sad that their new friends are leaving. On the ship, Numbuh 4 asks Numbuh 2 if he could keep the wedgie incident just between the two of them (and the screen proceeds to show that his underwear is stretched to 4 times its normal size). Numbuh 2 takes the opportunity to crack a joke, saying, "As far as I'm concerned, all of this is behind you. I mean, us." Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 4 Allies *Kindergarteners (mentioned) Villains *Jerry Rassic (debut) *Bully Dinosaurs (debut) Locations *Bully Island 2x4 Technology *Unnamed ship *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. Villain Technology *Shock Cane *Principal-projection gun *Electric fences *Dummy sister Transcript Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *Many of bullies on the island resembles and share parts of the name of a dinosaur. *Bully Island is a spoof of Jurassic Park, the 1993 film by Steven Spielberg, and novel by Michael Crichton. *The odd numbers of Sector V (Numbuhs 1, 3 and 5) don't appear in this episode although they're indirectly mentioned when Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 2 not to tell the others what happened during the events of this episode. *Jerry rants about hating bullies, despite the fact that he has inadvertently become one. *When Numbuh 4 puts his underwear back in this pants after the Wedgiesaurus Rex, it disappears before reappearing when they are aboard the ship. *After Numbuh 2 and 4 got electrocuted by Jerry, when Numbuh 4 moves his head his underwear also moves. *When Numbuh 4 gets an Around the World wedgie, we can see his butt. Gallery Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S./Gallery B.U.L.L.I.E.S. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5